


Worth The Wait

by fezpo



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezpo/pseuds/fezpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes over for Nick's FIFA World Cup BBQ and stays the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't happen, standard disclaimer.
> 
> Also unbeta'd and not britpicked, all mistakes are my own.

Nick comes back into the house after seeing off the rest of her guests. Well, all except one. She walks into the kitchen and sees Harry putting away leftovers. She stands in the doorway and just watches her for a bit, how she maneuvers around her kitchen with practiced ease. Harry opens up her tupperware draw taking what she needs, then takes out her saran wrap, tearing off a couple pieces for whatever doesn’t fit. Finally, Harry notices her standing there and gives her a shy smile. They haven’t done this in awhile, cleaned up after a party; Harry putting away leftovers and Nick filling up the dishwasher. She smiles back at Harry, moving to open the dishwasher door and start filling it with dirty dishes. The work together in amicable silence for a bit, both focusing on their respective tasks. 

Eventually, Nick says, “I cannot believe Lily brought her manicurist to a football bbq.” Harry laughs, almost dropping the leftover sausages she’s just finished wrapping.

“Yeah, but her nails did look fabulous by the end of the game,” Harry replies and they both laugh at that. “I had a great time, by the way. Thanks for inviting me.” Nick turns around to see Harry smiling at her, her dimples out in full force.

“Of course, popstar, glad you could make it,” Nick says, sincerely. She knows it’s not even been a week since she last saw Harry but they didn’t really get a chance to hang out and Harry had been on vocal rest. And after that she’ll be in Europe for a month so who knows the next time they’ll be able to hang out again.

Done with loading the dishwasher, Nick rinses off her hands. She sees that Harry is also done putting away the leftovers. She opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of red wine. “Want a glass?” Nick gestures towards the bottle. She pulls out two wine glasses when Harry nods yes. She motions for Harry to follow her into the living room where she pours them each a glass. 

“So, Sweden tomorrow, right?” Nick asks, leaning against the sofa arm with her legs draped over Harry’s lap. “What time does your flight leave?”

“Around 11, so not that early,” Harry says. She’s sipping her wine, with her feet propped up on the table, stroking Nick’s calves. 

“How’ve the shows been this time around? Can’t believe you’re playing stadiums. You’re like a mega popstar now,” Nick says. Harry laughs again. She’s taken off her hat and her curls bounce with her laughter. 

“It’s been so great! I can’t believe we played Wembley three nights in a row.” Nick watches the way her eyes lights up talking about it.

“It was a great show. The kids loved it, wouldn’t stop screaming whenever you sang,” Nick teases.

“Just the kids? Pretty sure I could hear you screaming from the stage,” Harry says, squeezing her ankle.

“Of course I was screaming, that Zayn’s quite fit, innit?” This time Harry squeezes her thigh just above her knee, making Nick screech and flail about. “Ok, ok, I might have also been screaming for you as well.”

“You better have been,” Harry says, seeming appeased.

They sit quietly after that. Harry’s finished her wine and is laying back with her eyes closed, having resumed her up and down motion on Nick’s legs. She looks tired to Nick, dark circles under her eyes.

“Sleepy?” 

“Hmm,” Harry murmurs.

“Sofa, ok? I’ll grab you some pillows and a blanket.”

“Prefer a bed.” Harry opens her eyes and looks at her, holding her gaze.

That makes Nick pause. It’s been awhile since they’ve done that. Nick tries to remember the last time they were alone together. February, maybe? She tries to think about the next time they’ll be able to hang out, when they’ll get another moment alone like this.

“Yeah, alright popstar. Let’s get to bed then.” Swinging her legs down and standing up, she reaches for Harry’s hand, gently pulling her to her feet. Nick pulls Harry towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. 

They watch each other undress in the soft glow of light from Nick’s bedside lamp. Nick stares hungrily as Harry reveals miles of sun tanned skin. Harry’s so beautiful, dark curls falling to slender shoulders and curvy hips giving way to shapely legs. Her tattoos stand out sharply, Nick greedily taking in the swallows above her breasts, the moth against her stomach and the laurels framing her hips. Harry’s wearing a lace bra and knickers.

“Special occasion,” Nick asks, stepping close to Harry and trailing her hand along the ruffles of lace atop Harry’s left breast.

“‘s my only clean underwear,” Harry answers cheekily, gasping as Nick continues to run her hand over her lacy bra, teasing her nipples through the lace. Nick smiles. Harry knows full well that Nick loves lacy underwear. 

“Someone’s awfully sure of themselves.” Harry doesn’t respond, too focused on the movement of Nick’s hands as they trace down her ribs, rubbing the lace stretched over her hips. 

She reaches between Harry’s thighs, stroking two fingers across her slit through the lacy material, feeling how wet she is already, fabric soaked through. Harry clutches at Nick’s shoulders, barely able to stay upright, her thighs trembling with every movement of Nick’s hand. She brushes her thumb across Harry’s clit.

“Nick, “ Harry whines high in her throat.

She kisses Harry, guiding her to the bed. She lays Harry down on her back, sprawling over her, one of her thighs between Harry’s legs. As they kiss, she pushes her thigh down, rubbing over Harry, the lacy material rough over Harry’s clit. Harry thrusts back against her, head thrown back and eyes shut tightly.

“Nick,” Harry pleads. Nick puts her hand back on Harry again, thumb rubbing quickly over Harry’s clit over the lace. Nick knows Harry likes it when it’s a little too much, pain and pleasure melting into one. She leans down and mouths over Harry’s breast, tonguing her nipple through the lace. At that Harry stills and comes, her thighs tense from her orgasm. 

Nick watches her face; she loves the way Harry looks when she comes, face twisted in pleasure so intense it hurts. Harry relaxes against her. She smiles at Nick, grabbing Nick’s hand from between her legs, sucking the first two fingers of her hand into her mouth. Then she makes an obscene gesture, her tongue licking up the v of Nick’s fingers.

“Such a tease,” Nick says as she drops her head onto Harry’s shoulders.

Nick feels Harry start to pull her up. Nick allows herself to be tugged until she’s straggling Harry’s face.

“‘m not a tease,” Harry says. She’s got her arms around Nick’s thighs, hands resting on her ass, pulling her down to sit fully on her face. Nick doesn’t let herself be pulled down. Instead she grabs Harry’s wrists and puts her arms above her head.

“This ok?” Harry nods her head eagerly, her pupils dark with arousal.

Nick lowers herself fully, moaning at the first touch of Harry’s tongue. She rides Harry’s face hard, hips moving against Harry’s mouth roughly. She grabs Harry’s hair with both hands, keeping her head in place. Harry’s hips come off the bed, futilely searching for some kind of friction. Nick knows Harry loves having her hair pulled.

It doesn’t take long for Nick to come, already so worked up. She ruts down hard one more time, Harry’s tongue pressed firm against her clit, and comes. 

Once she’s calmed down a bit, she climbs down Harry’s body and collapses on her back. Beside her, Harry lays panting and glassy eyed, her mouth and chin shiny and slick from Nick.

She groans, leaning over and starting to lick up the wet around Harry’s mouth. Harry moans, turning to meet Nicks mouth, hungrily sucking on Nick’s tongue.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me,” Nick says, eliciting a whimper from Harry. “Good girls get rewards.”

Nick slides Harry’s ruined knickers down her legs and settles between her thighs. She pushes two fingers inside her, loving how wet she is, practically soaking her hand with it. Then she leans down and puts her tongue where her fingers are, wanting to taste her. She moves her mouth up to Harry’s clit, moving her tongue in soft, slow circles. Harry stays still, not letting her hips thrust up like Nick knows she wants. 

“Very good girl,” Nick praises her. Harry’s hands fist the sheets. Nick speeds up the movement of her tongue, hard and fast like she knows Harry likes best.

This time when Harry comes, she gives a soft cry, sensitive from already coming once tonight. Nick doesn’t move away, though, licking until Harry whines high in her throat, the sensation too much for her. 

She crawls back up Harry’s body, pulling Harry against her, her body pliant and malleable. She kisses Harry until finally she starts to come back to herself, tightening her arms around Nick. Nick pulls away to press a kiss against the top of her head and gently extracts herself. She goes into the bathroom, cleaning herself up and returning with a wet washcloth for Harry. She helps wipe Harry down, taking her bra off at last. She tosses the cloth in the sink and shuts off the lamp before crawling back into bed with Harry. Harry immediately latches onto her, wrapping her lanky arms and legs around Nick again.

“Gonna miss you,” Harry whispers into Nick’s neck.

“Me, too, popstar.” Nick’s arms grip Harry tighter against her. In the morning she’ll have to say goodbye to Harry for real but right now she’s going to enjoy being here with her. She knows it’ll be at least a couple months before they see each other again. Nick’s done it before.

“If I’m tired on air tomorrow, I’m calling you to complain,” Nick tells a mostly asleep Harry.

“Worth it,” Harry murmurs back, sleepily.

“Yeah, it was,” Nick says into the dark, Harry fast asleep on her shoulder. “Well worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://1dezpo.tumblr.com) Come say hi :)


End file.
